Secret of Blaster City
| A massive, blackened crater and twisted, burned half-melted buildings. | | That is all that remains of the small polity known as Blaster City. | | | | Formerly a low-caste industrial center, Blaster City produced munitions | | and small arms that were sent to Kolkular and Fort Syck, only a short | | distance away. Either by accident or by an unknown insurrectionist, the | | munitions were set off, creating an explosion so intense it temporarily | | blinded observers on Luna-2. | | | | Now abandoned, the smelted structures are subjects to the ravages of | | rust storms. Radiation levels are still elevated, making it dangerous for | | those without proper internal shielding to enter. The gunmetal gray | | corpses of millions of low-caste and disposable workers lie exposed, | | uncounted and unmourned, as the death toll was too high to even begin to | | count the dead. Wild creatures scavenge here alongside those brave enough | | to enter this open grave looking for still functioning weapons, | | equipment, and potential technological secrets. The superstitious believe | | that sparkeaters haunt the city's remains. If Cybertron actually had weather, Blaster City would most likely be cast in a perpetual rust storm from the detonation so long ago. Only the hardiest of the hard bother to come out to this land - or just the most desperate. But there is one creature that has made this desolate and destroyed land home. Slag. But as for where the great beast and/or mayor of Slagtown is at the moment? Who knows? Somewhere around the city for sure - but there is so many ruins and crevaces and cracks - who knows for sure where he could be - scrap, he may not even be here at the moment. It's not like he puts out an 'out to lunch' sign. Moonlight isn't the sort of person to stay out of trouble. For the most part she had been behaving on Cybertron, but it's starting to wear thin. Some of the chatter out there about the new 'master' of Blaster City has piqued the smuggler's interest. So here she is, interested in sussing out how much of him is mech, and how much is monster. She's coated herself with a little extra something to help with the radation...in theory. What's this? A disposable that WASN'T DEAD? Looks like it! A simple, ordinary cleaning bot is walking along, passing by corpses. A little box is held in one hand, but what's more remarkable is the fact that it appears to be wearing odds and ends all over his little frame. A bucket hat with an optic hole cut out, a vest that looks like it was made from some kind of rubber, and even gloves. It's the worst radiation suit ever made. It took Starchamber awhile to make her way back to Kaon from this place, doing her 'walk of shame' as best she could on a lot of bent and burnt metal, and yet, she held her head high. Even when Hook, disgrunted with her sorry state, brought out the SPECIAL EDUCATIONAL VIDEOS about things like iron mites and metal burn and the dangers of not using firewalls, that did not deter the 'amazonicon' (thank you Octane for that term) from going back to, ahem, 'Slagtown'. She wants to have 'words' with the 'mayor'. On her way in, she notices one of those adorable little cleaning bots she helped save from falling into a pit. She wonders if they spent their money well, and decides to approach him. He... well he's got some armor there, doesn't he. Moonlight notices the little cleaning guy. Mentally she tries to figure out which one he is. Maybe she'll makes notes one day. Then she notices the rather large femme noticing the little cleaning guy. Wow, seems like quite a party out here for such a dangerous area. She shifts her course and heads towards the pair of them. "Hello," she greets with a cheerful wave that encompasses both cleaning bot and large femme. The cleaning bot jumps twice; first at Moonlight calling out and then at noticing that Starchamber was behind him. He looks back and forth; expression partially hidden uner the bucket helmet. "Uhm... Hello." He holds on to the little box extra tight, though he doesn't seem certain if he should be alarmed or not. A chirping noise comes from YX's little box, getting louder and louder the deeper he goes into Blaster City - as if something is being searched for and is near being found - it points him deeper into the city. There's still no Slag out and about, the city eerily devoid of the dynobot protectorate. The creaking of metal and the general moan of world as it tries so hard to sink into a whole of a blast of it's own creation (supposedly). The way is treacherous. Many bodies that lie about are in the same state that they were in when the blast occured - out shopping or whatnot. Somehow though, there is others.. now standing up. A few sitting around a table inside a shelled out building as if sharing drinks and playing cards. A few mechs set up around a femme, waving shredded shanix towards her. A few more playing chase out and about or just acting like life is normal here. And they have names etched on them: Onearmatron. Legbrokenabot. Whatever Slag felt like coming up with. Redecorating, it seems. Harbinger makes her way through the outskirts of Blaster City, her wanderings finally taking her to the city she has heard mentioned in random talkings in other places. Her heavy full cloak is back in place, but her hood is pulled down as she seems to have stopped bothering to even try hide her own origins. A particular scene, or a brush against her sensors, draws her attention in a differnt way then her planned course but as she had no where to go she turns in that direction and follows it. Eventually she ends up noticing Moonlight but she does not approach as she stays at the corner of one building and judges the situation. It's kinda hard to identify the little guy with all his gear on, so Moonlight stops trying. "I'm surprised to find one of you out here; it's not exactly safe," she says, showing a rare moment of concern. The cleaning bot looks up at Moonlight; with the optic hole cut out in the helmet, a bewildered blink could easily be made out. "It's not exactly safe for anyone to be out here, but... You're here, too." A shrug. "I'm following a beeping box. It's probably a waste of time, but maybe it's going to lead somewhere?" "It might be a mine," Starchamber points out. "Or a proximity explosive. I wouldn't touch it if I were you, little one." She looks around, moving past the others two the gruesome displays made by some unknown monster living in these parts. She walks around each one, looking at every detail, arms behind her back, smiling. "Well well. Spark of an artist, isn't he?" she asks no one in particular, but says loud enough for anyone to hear. Moonlight extends a hand. "What sort of beeping box is it and what do you expect to find?" she asks, curious. She eyes the other femme and has the feeling she's been snubbed. Oh well, it won't be the first time and it sure as hell won't be the last. Meandering over to the macabre display, she leans over the shoulder of one of the 'card players'. "I'd fold if I were you," she says to the empty shell of a mech, chuckling softly to herself. "It's just been... Beeping. We thought it'd be funny to see if it goes anywhere, but --" The cleaning bot looks up. He stares at the corpses set up and displayed. Wide optics. Oh, he looks quite distressed now. As the others meet and congregate, there comes a deep rumbling from the middle of the city. It shakes the ground, causing the box to fall over and open. Inside? Just as Starchamber summized, there is a proximity explosive. Apparently Slag has been leaving his toys lying around again. But where is the dino? Right where the former city political chambers rose up comes a sudden explosion and a massive geyser of dust and debris is kicked high into the Cybertronian airspace. Crawling his way out of the crater that was just formed in the middle of the building, Slag makes his way out, looking a lot like he has seen much much better cycles. Clutching his rifle tightly in his hand he fires several shots down into the hole, cursing his vocalizer out as a large insectoid leg comes bursting out. "Found nest!" Slag yells as he picks up the lifesigns of others in the area. "Suggest retreat!" he growls. Wait. He.. just suggested.. retreat? Slag? Retreat? Those two words do not normally go well together. But as more of the hole opens up and buildings and debris starts to slide into it, bursting from it is a monstorous creature. It.. might have been an insecticon Queen at one time. Now? The massive creature which appears to have been a trapdoor spider - but has been warped, molded, remade. Captured. Devoured. Converted. ...Insecticon Queen.. Sparkeater. The monstorous creature roars and crawling out of the hole come dozens of converted inecticon sparkeaters - and some disposables of the BC-### cleaning caste. They roar and click, charging after the dinobot that is falling back before the Queen kicks up another large geyser of dust kicking the dinobot high into the air and sending him sailing off towards the distance, the words of his cursing only getting louder in the process. Harbinger watches for a while longer, but then her curiosty gets the better of her and she makes her way around the handful of travelers as she moves closer to Moonlight, stopping besides her and starts to say something to Moonlight but that is cut short as the monstrous creatuer appaers, "Ok... my Queen was large.. but that is a bit large." Her antennas twitch briefly as she stares at the warped Insecticon, then she hears the general broadcast and sighs, "Oh sure.. blame us all for what one does.." While she does not run away, she isn't exactly volunteering to move forward. Starchamber LEAPS into action. Literally. Charging up the dual cannons on her arm, she takes aim at the Sparkeater and releases a volley of energy bullets towards the creature while leaping over one of the bodies to push over the table-dancing scene. The table and corpses will serve as a makeshift bunker. "I'm laying down cover fire, the rest of you, retreat! Flying types carry grounders, get out of here!" She's heard the rumor about sparkeaters... and this one is likely to go after her first. Arcee is in vehicular mode, in the general vicinity of Blaster City...WAY out of her patrol area, but she isn't actually patrolling so much as 'taking a long drive'. Suddenly, her scanner picks up a few radio transmissions, and her scanner begins showing signs of some sort of weapons fire, so she diverts her route to go take a better look. First, the macabre posing of dead bodies. Then, giant sparkeater insecticon queen. The poor cleaning bot just stands there for a moment. He stares, as if not quite believing what he was seeing. Then, he starts screaming. Just wailing in terror. He throws the box at it, but then turns and RUNS. ...On his feet. Not vehicle mode. Moonlight furrows her optic ridges at the YX-Individual (she should get them nametags, sheesh!) and shakes her head. "Well, where did you find it then? How long have you been following it for?" She pulls herself away from the odd display and moves towards him again, noting his aggitation. And then everything goes all crazy. "What in the Name of the Lady is that /thing/?" Is she talking about Slag, or the Sparkeater? Probably the Sparkeater. When Starchamber does the whole 'Action Hero' bit, she doesn't hesitate. Transforming, she emits outwards, "Alright, climb aboard you two. Sorry, can't help the big guy; he's on his own." Her cargo bays open. YX is definitely small enough to fit, and if Harbinger is on the small end of things, she should fit as well. "Either of you have any ranged weapons? You can fire from the back if so." Harbinger looks around as she takes in what buildings /are/ still standing near the Sparkeater, "Must be a great city.. so few are bothering to defend their homes? Truly are hollow at the spark" Optics glance towards Moonlight, "I don't do cages..." Her hands twitch again then her normal hands are wrapped up in her heavier claws, the blade edges pulsing lightly with energy. The trapdoor insecticon continues her climb out of the chamber, her head twisted to face towards where she sent Slag flying off towards - that is until several shots slam into the side of her body, doing minimal damage, but the multifaceted optics turn towards Starchamber and she roars in hunger and anger as she attempts to climb out further from her hole. That is until the box that YX threw at the creature bounces along the ground. The thing with trapdoor spiders is that they burrow into the ground and make the ground soft for meals to be 'funneled' to it. This idea usually works well in theory. That would be the case if YX-939 had not just rolled a bomb at the creature. The mine chirps louder, faster, then becomes a solid tone as the mine slides down to the Queen and then explodes, blowing off a pair of the spider's legs and sending her scrambling and sliding into her hole. The other creatures are coming out of the hole still however, one of them blasted by one of Starchamber's stray shots as it falls over, lifeless - apparently the Queen was only feeding on her own drones as they fed her in a share of their own cannabalism. Oh, look, a much larger vehicle mode that maybe goes faster than ten miles per hour! YX-939 looks long enough as he's running to see Moonlight open her rear door. Then, he turns back to dive right in. "Go fast! I have no weapons! WE'LL BE DOOMED IF WE DON'T GO FAST!" The poor little thing was fretting. "250 was right, those horror movies ARE REAL!" Broadcast Slag curses loudly. "Scrapping fragging piece of iron scraplet eating insecticons mating with sparkeaters, frag them all!" Screeching and scratching noises, explosion and radio static. Slag does not have a good record of keeping radios for long. Broadcast Starchamber says, "Everyone OUT!" Broadcast Starchamber says, "I'll lay down cover fire, everyone in the vicinity retreat, retreat!" Broadcast Slag says, "LIKE SCRAP! AIN'T DONE WITH IT YET. ... just will take me a little while to get back there." Broadcast Starchamber says, "Fine, you can stay, 'Mayor', but the rest of them had better get out of there if they don't want to be lunch." Broadcast Slag says, "NOT MAYOR. I AM K-- DUKE!" Broadcast Moonlight says, "Alright, then, Your Grace, what do you want us to do?" Broadcast Slag says, "..dunno - do what Starchamber says! I'm still walking, do I look like a fragging Prime? " Broadcast Moonlight says, "Wouldn't know; never seen one. I'm from Space." Broadcast Starchamber says, "... I want this." Broadcast Starchamber says, "Oh yes, I think I want this creature." Broadcast Starchamber says, "If not for a trophy, for a stalwart MOUNT." Broadcast Moonlight says, "Well, at least you're not saying you're going to keep it in a petting zoo," Moonlight says dryly. "What do you figure its range is?" Moonlight would roll her eyes if she had them. "Alright, climb /up/ then," she says to Harbinger. "And I'm not a cage; I'm a transport. I have no reason to keep you confined you know." Then the claws come out. "Or don't. It's your life." Her rotor whirrs impatiently as she wonders if YX is going to come aboard or not. She certainly doesn't want to fall in the clutches of those things. When YX gets aboard, she lifts up a little and hovers in place, closing her doors. "Last chance," she says to Harbinger. When Arcee finally arrives down an alleyway to see a few unfortunate sparks facing down an unspeakable monstrosity of an insecticon queen. Arcee doesn't think she's ever seen one quite that fearsome-looking before. Something's definitely terribly wrong here, but as the situation is dire and many hostile creatures are emerging from the ground, there's no time for her to think on these things. She transforms to root mode, then scrambles up the trellis of one of the old buildings to gain a sniper's perch, so she can begin picking off the creatures with her laser-pistols and maybe kill them or draw them off of the others. "Ah, thank you!" Starchamber shouts back to the others, glad for the assistance, as well as the cover fire. She spares a quick glance at her surroundings to make certain no one is in immediate danger, before she concentrates her fire on the smaller drones first. If the queen gets up and charges, she'll change positions and go for the larger target, but there is no point in letting the hatchlings provide supplies or flank them with numbers. Harbinger rolls her shoulders and takes off her cloak, folding it up in a few quick motion then.. hiding it in a storage compartment, "Go ahead and run, Moonlight. Not many chances to deal with another Queen..." Once she has removed the restrictive cloak she starts to make her way towards a wall, her form shimmering for a second before she completely fades from sight, her attention focusing on the smaller ones before she drifts it to Starchamber, before she yells out, her voice echoing through her stealth, "If you want a mount, then take it! These drones failed their Queen... I'll deal with them if you want to take a Queen's head." Broadcast Starchamber says, "Not sure, but it will be very sporting to find out, won't it?" As soon as Harbinger gives the word, she lifts off completely. While she doesn't have any real weaponry in this mode, she's not ready to fly away completely and keeps on the periphery of the situation for now. She heads over to where Slag had ended up to see how far away he is from the conflict. She doubts she could get him there any faster, but sometimes information can help. "Would you get in trouble for handling a weapon?" she asks the cleaning bot inside her. "Not sure how the whole caste thing applies here." Poor YX-939. He's pretty much having a panic attack in Moonlight's back seat. Somehow, he's managed to find a plastic bag -- the kind used to hold garbage -- and is using it to do some sort of odd breathing exercise. "Weapon?!" He manages to yell between huffs. "I don't know! Maybe! Probably! It doesn't matter, we're going to get eaten by an insecticon!" With YX boarding Moonlight, a few of the blanks are chasing after the drone and femme, skittering and chittering. One falls in front of the pair and Moonlight plows right into it, crushing the body and the head flies off, bouncing around the opening that the cleaning mech is climbing into before falling inside and landing right in YX's lap. Dark optics stare up at the cleaning bot and then the mouth starts to snap like mad, it's final movements trying to take a bite out of the poor disposable for damaging the Queen. Arcee is providing some adequate fire as the drones are not jumping around all crazy and generally charge in a straight line. But her fire does act as a beacon as three of the drones turn and race towards the femme's position. One of them is nailed with accurate laser fire, his leg blasted off as he slides along the ground, he continues to crawl forward towards the building. The other two drones attempt to start to try to climb the building to get to where the sniper's perch is so they can try to convert the bright pink femme to their side. The Queen is still focused on Starchamber, the large creature finding her footing with her remaining legs and starting to climb out of her funnel again. It's just something about Starchamber that seems to draw the insecticon's attention, despite her earlier hunting for Slag, and the fire from the others in the area. In fact, a few more of the drones are turning their attention towards Starchamber, even after a large I-beam comes flying in, slamming into one of the drones, crushing it. At least Slag's made it back within decent range again. The stealthed insecticon has been very successful in her stealth so far, unattended to by any of the drones or the Queen herself as she contuinues her march out of her lair for the triple-changing femme. Arcee hmphs, watching the drones as they progress toward her location and then begin trying to get up the side of the building. "...What is it with attracting the weirdos this week? The universe must be aligned against me," she decides as she targets one of the drones and blasts it into bits. The remaining one manages to crawl up the side of the building and arrive upon the roof, so she begins smashing it apart with the butt of her gun. "Ugh, get off, cease and desist," she exclaims, pummeling the thing until she cracks its helm and then punts it off the roof like a mecha-soccer ball. In the meantime, Arcee can see the other mechs moving about trying to avoid getting devoured by the nightmarish horde, but she doesn't recognize Moonlight in her vehicular mode or Starchamber. And of course, she can't see the YXes. So she isn't sure who this group even is, but hopefully they can make it out of this mess alive. "If you look to your right, there's a panel that's slightly lighter than the rest. There should be a couple small blasters in there. Nothing fancy, but perfect for your size and easy to use," Moonlight instructs the poor little cleaning bot. "You might want to use it to blast into that thing; I'm not entirely comfortable having a decapitated head snapping its jaws inside me. I'm sure you understand." She chuckles softly. "Just a suggestion." "If we all survive this, drinks are on me," she says to the rest of the group. Despite professiong to be 'not entirely comfortable' she sounds pretty cheerful. Undaunted. Maybe it's just show. With Slag almost there, she hovers over to where Arcee is. "You doing alright there?" she asks the pink femme. ...There was a head on his lap. Somehow, it managed to drop on his lap in front of the plastic garbage bag. YX-939 stared at it in shock. Then, he was screaming again. When it starts trying to bite, he jumps up and kicks it away. "Oh spark oh spark WHY DO THEY NOT DIE?!" But then, shock and awe, he actually does as told! YX-939 rushes to the panel, pulls out a blaster at random, and shoots at the head several feet away. Guess what? YX-939 is a TERRIBLE shot. Poor Moonlight. "Ignore caste, I did!" Starchamber commands. So what if they're not officially under her command or likely even members of her faction? Someone has to look out for their well being and organize them for battle. The triplechangeress does what she believes is necessary. All hail Combatron and Megatronus Prime. "If you can defend yourselves do it, but this beast is after -me-." Star reaches for one of the corpses near her, and -- sorry YX-939, look away -- 'field dresses' it by tearing off everything that is not a part of its main spinal column. Pulling out the neurocable mesh, she checks it's length; it might just work for what she has in mind. She grabs hold of the leg of the table, and using said table as a shield, charges for the sparkeater. "COME ON YOU UNDEAD GLITCH! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" Harbinger does what she was made to do.. Hunt. She watches the patterns, waits as the drones spread out into smaller groups as they go after differnt targets and makers her way towards one of the clusters of drones that are focused on Starchamber. Again she waits, then at the proper time, the small Insecticon climbs up one of the nearby buildings then leaps towards the group to land on the one infront.. but she does not try to kill it, or kill it again depending on your view, but instaed does her best to cripple it's movement before she jumps at the other drones nearby, through it all the Insecticon is dead silent, her stealth having faded as soon as she landed on the first of the drones. With Moonlight being followed by a few of the creatures, Arcee is able to destroy one of the ones climbing up the building, leaving only one of the damnable things coming up after the pink femme. Moonlight's route comes back around to Arcee, the sparkeater drones following her and YX start to link up, making a nice cluster of drones. Slag isn't close enough to really do anything other than rain random debris down when he can find it and it's probably a good thing that he doesn't know what Starchamber's gotten into her neurons - though he'd probably be proud, to be honest. There are still drones between her and the Queen and as she goes charging, they all jump and pile onto that makeshift shield, trying to protect their Queen and of course - devour Starchamber. One of the drones that was about to leap upon Starchamber suddenly slams hard into the ground, and lays there, arms dragging along the ground to carry itself forward forever slowly. The Queen Sparkeater hisses and roars in disapproval as she swivels her body about noticing all the attackers around her. As tempting as it would be to continue after the spark of the triple chamber femme, the creature shows intelligence as she starts to burrow herself back underground, collapsing her funnel around her as she tries to get away from the battle so that she may regroup. ...and if she succeeds, will probably come back later with a much larger force. Moonlight eeeeps. "Well, practice makes perfect," she says, not wanting to distress the little guy. "Hold tight onto something, or climb into the front area and strap in; I'm going to open my cargo doors again and try to dump the stupid thing." Meaning the head, of course. "I don't care about caste, but the YX does, so I'm not going to force him to ignore it if he doesn't want to. Freedom of choice, and all that." From her place hovering in 'relative' safety, she watches as the crazy femme goes into battle. "Well, whoever you are, remind me not to go toe to toe with you. You've got 'guts' as the Squishies would say." Idly she wonders how many of the smaller spider-things the warped Queen has under her command, but part of her is sure she doesn't want to know the answer. Hopefully Slag gets here soon; he looks like the kind that can take a beating as well as dish one out. Perhaps the most surprising thing is that YX-939 doesn't stay within the relative safety of Moonlight's interior. Instead, he grabs a SECOND gun, climbs to the front area, and somehow straps himself in without dropping either weapon. "I AM GOING TO DIE!" He doesn't sound any less in a panic. Though, he's shooting at things now -- how many he actually hits is up for debate -- but he's shooting! That's, uh, progress, right? "...Hey, I know that voice," Arcee says with sudden surprised recognition. "...Moonlight, isn't it? Hi again! I uh...I came across a few odd transmissions and it sounded like you might need some help out here..." The sight of Harbinger battling against the drones, and the presence of Slag just confuses things even further for her, but she's trying to deal with the more immediate threat of the drones. Oh, and also having a casual conversation with Moonlight while doing it. Another drone arrives onto the roof, and this one Arcee dispatches by going straight for the optics, targeting them to shoot them out. "This is crazy," she remarks. "And speaking of...of crazy? Who is THAT??" she asks, gesturing toward Starchamber as she goes major Mad Max to face down the tainted Insecticon queen. "And did I just hear a YX? I thought I heard his familiar screaming." The spiderlings pile on to the table and Starchamber seems to be lost in a kind of frenzied battle lust. She's -laughing- as they come trying to eat her and/or defend their queen, because now things are more of a challenge, and therefore so much better. The visible lights along her body are glowing so bright she's functioning like a kind of low-level torch, all burning yellow as she continues to build a bigger fusion charge inside her energy chamber. 'Unleash the power of the sun', so to speak. And then the drones are retreating? What treachery and disappointment is this?! "Oh no you don't, I'm not through yet, I'm not through with any of you!" she sounds quite unhappy as the drones scurry away with mama. Star tosses the table aside and attempts to use that makeshift spinal cord rope to lasso one of the straggling sparkeater hatchlings. "Yeah, Moonlight," says the femme. "Guess you didn't recognize me right away without my face and hat," she adds, laughing. "Yeah, one of the YXes is up here with me. As for who /that/ is, I think they're all a shade of crazy, but I only know who the Insecitcon is...uh...the one that isn't trying to kill us all. Whoever the big femme is, though, she's quite a sight down there, and that's for sure." YX-939 most likely can't hear any of the conversations going on around him. Why? Probably because he's yelling every five minutes in what might be an amusing mimicry of every single high octane exploding film fest that exists out there; maybe he's seen too many? Oh, also, he's shooting at things. Lots of things. How many is he hitting? Not even HE knows! Slag has been running and running on two legs. And now, he finally thinks about the whole idea. He's slow on two legs - he may not be quite as slow on four legs. Transforming into his massive Triceratops form, there comes another rumbling stomping - and flaming /roar/ of disapproval. The creature tromps and charges, head down and low as he heads straight for the massive Queen. Starchamber is successful in her capture of one of the hatchlings, the spiderling trying its best to break out of her capture as the remaining drones are dispatched or cover their queen in retreat as she returns underground. Of course, with a full head of steam and over 30 tonnes of metal to him, Slag is not able to slow down as quick as he got up to speed - it's much like when a train tries to slow down. Sliding along the ground, the massive creature slams into the ruins of the building, which then collapse on the edge of the sinkhole, sending the dynobot tumbling underground - at least it's not right on top of the Queen - so there's a chance he could be found later - if anyone wants to bother going to looking later for the creatures. Yeah right. As if that will happen. Up topside, YX may not be able to hit much, but with the combined efforts of Arcee, Moonlight and Harbinger, the few remaining stragglers are brought to heel or outright destroyed. There are still a few that are only wounded and just crawl around uselessly trying to bite at anything that gets close to them. Rawr. Arcee nods, then just STARES as Slag charges like a force of nature butts up against the adjacent building, taking building, himself, Queen and all straight into the sinkhole. "...Whaaaaaaaat," she exclaims, shaking her head. "What did we just see??!" She scrambles down the fire escape, preparing to help Harbinger, Moonlight, and Starchamber dispatch whatever ground forces of drones remain. "This is the craziest thing I've seen in a while," she admits. As soon as the last of the little insecticon drones are gone, YX-939 unstraps himself. He stands up and pumps his fists in the air. "DID YOU SEE THAT?! Did you see that?! We SURVIVED!" He takes one step... Off of Moonlight. Falls to the ground and lands flat on his face. THUD. He doesn't get back up. He's twitching, though! Harbinger looks up from finishing dismantling the few drones near here intime to see.. something... go sliding by her and barrel into a barrel and disappers under it, "Uh.." Her optics blink at that particular, "Do not see that often.. whatever that was." Before she looks around to reasses the situation, she starts to shake off erh bits and pieces that she managed to get herself wrapped up in during her dismantling, "Was... that it?" Then again pauses as YX slams into the ground not too far from her, "Ok... is /that/ it?" then makes her way over to him to check on the wannabe-warrior cleanerbot. Moonlight would shrug her shoulders if she had them. "I have no idea, honestly. The big thing was some sort of lizard form I think. A really big lizard." If Moonlight knows anything, it's strange animals. Oh, and sneaking. Oh, and engex. Okay, so she knows quite a few things. When YX falls to the ground, she transforms and attempts to scoop him up. "Hey, buddy, are you alright?" she asks. Turning she looks towards Harbinger. "For now, but I don't think that's it forever," she says. "That monstrosity is still out there." She looks over Harbinger. "Uh, no offense." Starchamber holds up the struggling hatchling, now with a 'leash' tied around it made out of some poor dead schmuck's spine. "AHAHAHAH! I WILL CALL YOU SKIPPY!" she announces proudly. Holding the wriggling, mouth-foaming creature inches from her face, she says, "Come Skippy. You're going to help me find 'Daddy'." She tucks the creature under her arm, holding it like a fashionably bagged chihuahua, as she looks at the others. "Thank you for your support, and stay safe. I'd suggest not hanging around this place. It's not safe." She turns around and walks to the hole Slag fell into and simply jumps down in. Category:February 2015 Logs